


Let's talk about your hair

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Domestic AgentReign, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sam and Alex were a missed chance, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: alex had a long day, her girlfriend is willing to help





	Let's talk about your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kids! Long time, no write! But here I am, writing my first piece for agentreign. This is fluffy, if I feel more of it I might turn it into more. Hope you enjoy!

There was not such a thing as a calm day at the DEO. Being the one in control made it all more stressful for someone as perfectionist as Alex Danvers. Things  _ had  _ to follow its order and its assigned protocol. Sometimes it was harder. Today, for example, she found a mislabeled DNA sample of an alien murder case and even after lecturing the whole team about why things had to follow their order, her frustration had skyrocketed. Throw in a few emergencies with Supergirl and Alex was already fidgeting with her stress ball. All she wanted to do was go home to her girlfriend. Who coincidentally had the day off from work. 

 

As the day dragged on, and Alex managed to get a bite off of her salad, Sam texted her a sweet message saying she hoped things would go smoothly for her and the she missed her already. In addition, she said she had a surprise for her when she arrived home. To say that lifted her mood, was an understatement. This definitely gave her the kick she needed to get through the day and get home before Sam was asleep in the couch, waiting for her.

 

When the clock hit 7 pm, Alex walked out of the DEO’s doors, heading to her bike with her helmet under her arm. Just as she swung her leg over the seat, a rookie agent rushed to her side, nearly crashing on her as he did so, only being stopped by Alex’s hand coming up.   
  


“I’m sorry, Agent Danvers but-”   
  
“Is it about paperwork?”

  
  
The younger agent nodded frantically, to which she rolled her eyes, holding back a groan. Rookie agents really had a tendency to panic over everything. Taking a deep breath, she put on her helmet and smiled as politely as she could.

 

“Then it can wait until Monday. I’m going home to my girlfriend. Which, you should as well. It’s Friday. I promise the world won’t end if you don’t hand  _ me  _ in some paperwork. It’s okay.”

As she spoke, the agent visibly relaxed and heaved a sigh. Everyone was glad Alex was in charge, but she could also be a bit strict which scared the new agents. But here she was. Relaxing. Who would’ve thought?

  
  
“Thank you Agent Danvers. Have a good weekend.”

  
  
Nodding at the man, she kick started her bike and rode off, on her way home.   
  


* * *

 

Upon arriving, the house oozed an aura of easiness and peace. Sam truly knew how to keep her grounded and calmed. This woman was truly a blessing to Alex’s life. Walking in, with her helmet hanging on her elbow, she locked the door behind her. Leaving her stuff in the rack, she headed for the kitchen, as she heard Sam singing smoothly as she cooked. The smell of food invading her senses and making her stomach growl in sudden hunger. 

  
But as she stood on the doorstep, she noticed her girlfriend looked different. Her hair. It was short. And God, she looked heavenly. Her oversized shirt and pajama pants making her look extremely adorable.    
  
“So this is your surprise for me?”   


  
Sam looked up and smiled at her girlfriend, nodding. 

  
  
“Do you like it? It was out of impulse, and I don’t know, it feels good to have a change.”

  
  
The redhead chuckled, approaching her girlfriend slowly, arms already heading for her waist, to pull her close. Sam did the same, meeting her halfway, her hands going directly at Alex’s fading, running her nails over it.

  
  
“What  _ is it  _ with you and the fade? You always do that and… It feels so good.”

  
  
The brunette let out a soft chuckle, before leaning for a kiss, standing on her tiptoes as she did. Their lips met for the first time since that morning, and both of them got lost in each other, reconnecting to one another after several hours apart.    
  
“Well- Agent Danvers. I happen to find said fade extremely  _ sexy  _ and you  _ know it. _ ”

 

Pointing an accusatory finger towards her girlfriend’s way, Sam laughed softly, biting onto her lower lip. It truly wasn’t her fault Alex looked  _ so good  _ with that haircut. Her hands couldn’t be pulled away from her girlfriend the first time she saw her. 

 

“I like it. You look so cute with short hair. It’s almost entirely too adorable.”

 

Alex laughed softly, playing with her girlfriend’s hair, looking around and frowning slightly. Ruby hadn’t come greet her like she usually did. 

 

“Where’s Rubes?”

 

“Off to a friend… She asked if she could stay and I didn’t have the heart to say no. Besides… It gives us a chance to be alone, which is great, don’t you think?”

 

The redhead’s eyebrow shot up and she feigned shock, her mouth hanging open slightly, tugging on her girlfriend’s hips to draw her closer. 

  
  
“You’re suggesting you and I…. Do some… PG stuff?”

 

Sam laughed, shaking her head as she drew her girlfriend in for a kiss, pressing her body against the counter.

  
  
“Are you against it?”   
  
“Hell no.”


End file.
